


if you must live.

by romantasha



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Pain, don't read this if you want fluff, it's pure chaos and pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romantasha/pseuds/romantasha
Summary: "I'm supposed to be dead," he says and her world shatters.-In which this show never lets anyone be happy.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Daniel Sousa, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 30
Kudos: 106





	if you must live.

**Author's Note:**

> [15:29, 7/30/2020] Zoé: I have this idea in my head for something short  
> [15:29, 7/30/2020] Zoé: gotta write it!  
> [15:29, 7/30/2020] Zoé: it's based on a convo we had hahaha  
> [15:30, 7/30/2020] MariaVC: Omg with me?  
> [15:30, 7/30/2020] MariaVC: I'm honored  
> [15:31, 7/30/2020] MariaVC: 🤭
> 
> I hope you're happy, Maria.

"I'm supposed to be dead," he says and her world _shatters_.

In any other context, Daisy would feel sympathy — perhaps a bit of empathy — for him. She would reassure him that time has changed, that they saved him, that he deserves to be alive and happy like the rest of them.

But this isn't any other context. They're in the middle of everything falling apart and she just told him that he could die if he does this and he —

He _accepts_ it.

Her heart breaks as she hears his words. She _can't_ go through this again. She _won't_.

"No," she cries out, "No, you _can't_."

Sousa smiles, unafraid, yet regretful. "Daisy, I have to."

"No," she begs.

"It's me or the world."

"It can be me," she bargains, "I can go in there."

"No," he reasons, "You have to survive. Otherwise, this will all be for nothing."

Daisy breaks, because she knows it's true. But she tries to stay strong. "You better survive."

Sousa laughs. "I'm known for being pretty great at accepting fate."

It makes her smile. Have hope. He brings his hand to her cheek and wipes her tears with his thumbs.

Then, he pulls her to him and crashes his lips to hers.

She clings onto him for dear life, her hands gripping onto the nape of his neck and his clutch onto her waist. She wants to live in this moment forever. She wants to kiss him over and over and —

He pulls his lips away and she misses it already. He keeps her close, though, his hands still on her waist and hers still on his neck, and he presses a kiss to her forehead, then several along her hairline.

"Just in case," he says.

"Just in case," she repeats.

He lifts his hands to her neck and kisses her softly.

She desperately prays to whatever god or higher being out there that it isn't the last.

.

.

.

Daisy feels numb after he leaves. She's gone through this before and she has a sinking feeling it will end the same way.

She can't continue living on as everyone around her dies. She can't, she just _can't_ —

_No_.

She cries out as the building cracks sickeningly. She can't lose him, she can't lose him, she can't lose him —

_No_.

The building explodes —

_No_.

Someone's holding her back and she screams —

_No_.

She escapes their grasp and runs in. Into the shaking inferno, into the chaos, into the whirlwind that will surely kill him.

_Yes_.

She can save him, she knows she can.

.

.

.

  
  


"DANIEL!"

He sees Daisy in the midst of all the chaos and panics — _she's not supposed to be here_ — and she screams.

Sousa closes his eyes as the world swallows him whole.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

  
  


Sousa opens his eyes.

It takes a minute to realize his surroundings. He's disoriented, his head hurts. He figures it's probably a concussion.

He tries to sit up, but ends up falling back down with a groan. He managed to get a quick peek at the team all huddled nearby a pile of rocks, seeming very —

Fitz rushes over to his side. "Oh, don't try to get up."

Sousa shuts his eyes hard, trying to block out the buzzing in his ears. Fitz keeps his hand steady on his shoulder. He hears sobs.

Upon opening his eyes, he sees that Fitz is also wiping tears from his eyes. "Sorry," Fitz starts, "It's gonna take a bit for Jemma to make her way over here. We were all very close to D — Agent Johnson, so she's — "

This makes Sousa spring up, despite the pain. "Daisy."

"You shouldn't be getting up, you've got a horrible concussion." Fitz tries to force him back to a lying position, but it's useless.

"Where's Daisy?" Sousa asks desperately. He looks at Fitz, who has the most devastated look in his eyes —

_No_.

"I'm sorry, she didn't — "

_No_.

Sousa jumps up and makes his way over to the crowd. His steps are uneven, unbalanced, and he's at risk of falling over, but he's determined. Simmons turns around, looking broken —

_No_.

She tries to put her hands on his chest, tries to stop him from going further. "Agent Sousa, you don't want to see — "

_No_.

He pushes past her, past the rest of the team until he sees the truth and falls to his knees —

_Yes_.

Sousa stares at the broken body of Daisy Johnson. He doesn't notice the tears falling down his face as he crawls over to her, gathering her body in his arms. He holds her close, crying into her neck, clutching her hair, desperately wishing that she would just open her eyes.

He never got to tell her, he thinks. He never got to tell her and now... 

She's _gone_.

.

.

.

  
  


"I'm sorry," Fitz says. "I didn't realize they were close."

"He loved her," Simmons replies brokenly.

**Author's Note:**

> [16:16, 7/30/2020] Zoé: it's done  
> [16:18, 7/30/2020] MariaVC: Hell yeah
> 
> Little did she know how much she would come to regret her words. So innocent, so naive.


End file.
